


When In Spain

by SocioCannibal



Series: Sterek Shorts & AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Flamenco dancer Derek Hale spots an incubus in the audience and decides to have a little fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Spain

**Author's Note:**

> For the bae, who's in Spain; the request - I need an AU where Derek is a flamenco dancer and maybe Stiles is an incubus that feeds off of the lust from the audience

Stiles loved night’s like this, when the moon was alight in the sky, and stars twinkled above the city’s night life. The lovers and tourists gathered in drolls to enjoy the air, and take in a show or two. Stiles sat at his little table, untouched glass of wine in front of him, waiting for his favorite performance to begin. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room, slowly picking out targets. A few American tourists, a couple and a group, some local pairs, and a European couple. The American pair were already presenting quite a delicious display. Stiles could hardly wait for the show to begin…

Derek Hale, American flamenco dancer, had been headlining for a month straight here in Madrid. Stiles discovered his performance a few weeks ago, and had become a regular. Hale was absolutely beautiful. He sparked lust in his audience with his dance, and Stiles fed off of that - he’d been so full after a couple shows, he stumbled drunkenly back to his hotel. 

There was something about Hale that drew people in. He was absolutely gorgeous - almost too gorgeous, with his chiseled features and wild hazel eyes. His smile was adorable, perfect… it captivated his audience the moment he greeted them - a devious grin every night. His dancing is what brought them, his fluid, graceful movements were jaw-dropping. It was delicate, though he could obviously be a very formidable force.

Stiles often found himself mesmerized by the performer; forgetting to control his intake some nights. There was something… something not quite human about him. Stiles didn’t have a very good ‘supernatural’ detector - he was only half incubus, a package that came with a whole lot less than a normal sex demon would get. He was incubi enough that he needed to feed from human ‘essence’, but not so much that he couldn’t survive without it. 

He was in the back again, hiding in the shadows so he could watch unsuspecting couples while they took in the show. Derek stepped into the spotlight, greeting his audience with a flash of that teasing smile. His eyes darted around the room, and then locked onto Stiles.

Stiles felt a searing rush of heat when their eyes met, more intense than the few times he’d actually had sex with someone. Derek turned away from him just as quickly, and the music began to play. Stiles couldn’t even focus on the dance. His head was reeling. Had that really just happened? Had Derek Hale just singled him out and send a hot, white bolt of lust to him? Was he going crazy from all the overfeeding? (He’d heard too much sex and lust could drive his kind insane). 

Confused and incredibly aroused, Stiles stumbled from his table and left the cafe. He wandered into the back alley, past a couple making-out, and to a hidden corner, near the back entrance. He dug into his trousers, leaning back against the wall, moaning as he freed his dick from its confines. He pumped himself with sharp, quick jerks. God, his skin was on fire. He closed his eyes and imagined Derek there. Touching him, stroking his cock, kissing his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Stiles was sure his entire face was red. Never had he had such intimate thoughts of a partner. It was all so new and exciting… a little scary. He groaned loud, not caring that he was technically in public, and came in his hand. 

After the high dwindled, Stiles carefully cleaned himself up with a handkerchief he’d been carrying in his back pocket. He threw it away, into a nearby dumpster, when he was finished tucking himself back into his pants. It was too filthy to keep on him now. He left the little alcove and was about to return to the street when the back door opened. 

Derek stepped out into the night. His costume had been replaced with a plain, black tank top - Stiles was pretty sure it was a size or two too small - and a pair of very huggy jeans. Derek’s eyes zeroed in on him again, but didn’t direct the previous lustful energy. “Ah, its you,” he stated simply.

“You… you know me?” Stiles asked, “Because I don’t know you.”

“You do, though,” Derek argued, “You watch me dance almost every night. Well, that’s what I thought you were doing at first anyway.” 

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I noticed you weren’t just watching me,” he explained, “You were watching the other patrons as they watched me. I didn’t understand why, until I saw your eyes a few nights ago.” 

He paused, looking Stiles up and down trying to gauge a reaction, before he continued, “Only one creature I know of has eyes that glow purple… and since you’re obviously a male, incubus.”

Stiles laughed chastely. “Incubus?” he repeated, “A sex demon? I liked your dancing, but that was before I knew you were crazy.”

Derek studied him, eyes growing hard and serious. “You can hide all you want, but I know I’m right,” he concluded, “It was difficult to pinpoint you; your smell is light compared to most sex demons.”

“My smell?” Stiles questioned. 

“Yes…” Derek was silent for a moment again. “Don’t tell me, you have no idea what I am?”

“I thought you were a human,” Stiles confessed, “Until just now.” 

Derek grinned, that sexy evil grin, and he stepped toward Stiles. Stiles held his ground; he wasn’t easily scared - he could seduce just about anyone and make a quick escape while they were cumming in their shorts. But Derek hardly reacted as Stiles eyed him up and down. Instead, heat flooded Stiles’ body again. It was less intense this time, but it was enough to make his legs quiver. He wavered and put a hand out to catch the wall before he fell down.

“How… how are you doing that?” he asked. 

“They say sex demons are master manipulators,” Derek answered, “But they can be easily manipulated themselves. Just by projecting sexual thoughts and feelings, incubi and succubi can be affected on different levels.”

He cupped Stiles’ cheek and slipped an arm around his waist. He pulled Stiles into his own arms. “You clearly aren’t used to being lusted after, are you? You can hardly stand.”

Stiles blushed, his ears even turning red. “Shut up!” he grumbled. He tried to push away from Derek. 

“I saw you watching me,” Derek whispered, holding Stiles close, “I felt your lust, the want you had for me.”

Stiles watched Derek carefully. He stood upright as much as he could in the other man’s arms. And he waited for more. Derek obliged, “I wanted you too. I want to see what it’s like to mate with an incubus. And I can show you what it’s like to be with a wolf.”

“Wolf…” Stiles repeated. “Werewolf.”

Derek nodded. Stiles stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Derek leaned in closer. “You got a place to stay for the night?” he asked, “Say no…”

Stiles shook his head. “N-no,” he murmured, “No I don’t.” He was hot - on fire. Heat radiated off of Derek’s body and seeped into Stiles’ every pore. He felt flush; it was strange and new. He was used to getting the blushing reactions, mouths hanging up, and glazed over eyes… not having them. 

Derek took his hand and led him around the side of the building, his hand at the small of Stiles’ back, gently pushing him on every time he hesitated. He brought Stiles to his sleek car, in a secluded private parking lot. The incubus slid into passenger seat, still a little dazed and confused. Derek shut the door behind him and strolled to the opposite side of the car where he got in. 

Stiles had gathered himself again by the time Derek had started the car. He buckled Stiles into the seat, and reached for his own belt when Stiles’ voice returned. “Wait…” he shook his, clearing the haze.

“Just wait a minute…” he repeated, gazing at Derek. “What exactly do you want?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Derek answered, “I want you.”

“But why?” Stiles questioned. “I’m a sex demon… Nobody wants us around - even when they’re hot and bothered - I mean, we’re lethal to a lot of other creatures. Unwanted and hunted…”

“I can handle you,” Derek assured, “And its obvious that you want me.” He leaned across the center console. Stiles felt the blush creep up to ears. 

“Let me give you a taste of your own medicine.” Derek kissed him, his lips pressing hard against Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gasped, allowing Derek’s tongue to slide right in. The sensation went straight to Stiles’ dick. Then Derek pulled away and put the car in gear.

The ride to Derek’s hotel was a total blur. So was the ride up in the elevator. Stiles was pretty sure it was because Derek was kissing him senseless as soon as they entered it. He wouldn’t let up, pressing their tongues together, licking Stiles’ lips, and even nipping at them. It was driving Stiles wild; his eyes glowed lavender, his true, fang-like teeth were showing. By the time they reached Derek’s room, Stiles was growling and practically humping the werewolf’s leg.

Derek held him still. “Relax,” he whispered, “Relax, little demon. You’re losing control.”

Stiles breathed in slowly. “I’m okay… its just… you’re so…”

“You’re not used to it,” Derek agreed, “Its okay. Let me take care of you.”

Derek sat him on the bed, then he started to undress himself. Stiles watched for a moment, as Derek’s abs were revealed. “Holy…” he breathed.

The werewolf grinned and swayed a bit, rolling his hips from one side to the other. Stiles licked his lips. Derek opened his jeans and slipped his hands into the them, slowly scooting them down his legs with each pump of his hips. Stiles groaned. Then Derek stopped. He stood before Stiles in his tight briefs, clearly aroused. “Your turn,” he gestured to Stiles.

Stiles quickly, and rather ungracefully tugged his clothing off. Everything went, even socks and underwear. He sat cross legged on the bed, eagerly awaiting more of the show. Derek joined him on the bed, pushing Stiles down and kissing him. He crawled on top of the incubus and danced his fingers up Stiles’ side. Stiles shivered and playfully nipped at Derek’s lip. “Hurry,” he moaned.

Derek shook his head. “Patience,” he breathed against Stiles’ neck. He sucked a hickey right onto Stiles’ vein. Derek then licked the red mark, he licked down to Stiles’ collar leaving little bite marks on his way down. His lips latched on to one of the incubus' nipples. He sucked that too, curling his tongue over the little nub. He gently flicked the other nipple, making sure it got the same amount of attention. 

Stiles writhed, moaning and trying to encourage Derek to do more, though his words came out jumbled. His eyes burned, light and lavender. He growled at Derek, playfully of course. Derek rumbled back, flashing his own blue eyes at Stiles. Stiles bucked his hips, his dick just barely rubbing against Derek’s abdomen. Derek kissed him, long and slow. He dragged his fingers down Stiles’ body to his hips. Derek held them still as he slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles groaned, trying to rut up against him. 

Derek knew Stiles could easily break out of the hold - incubus were incredibly strong, especially when aroused. But Stiles was clearly enjoying himself, not caring what Derek was doing, as long as he kept licking. 

Derek had moved lower now, he nipped Stiles hip bone, and thigh. He held Stiles legs apart. Stiles groaned and wiggled his hips. “Hurry,” he pleaded again.

“Greedy,” Derek chided.

“Can’t help it,” Stiles whined. Derek dragged Stiles closer to him. He placed the incubi’s legs on either side of his hips, attempting to align his dick with Stiles’ hole. Derek prodded with the head of his dick, and Stiles opened up immediately. Stiles groaned and flexed around the bit of Derek’s cock that had been pushed in. He lifted his hips and grinned as it sank in just a little deeper. 

“Fuck,” Derek bit back a moan. 

“Perks of being a lust demon,” Stiles breathlessly whispered, “I’m made for sex. Made to take all that you’ve got.” He made his point by flexing again, locking his legs around Derek’s waist and guiding his cock in further. Derek groaned aloud this time. Stiles’ inside was hot and warm; the perfect amount of tight and wet. His lavender eyes gleamed playfully at Derek. Derek grinned back and thrust shallowly. Stiles tipped his head back, exposing his throat and letting out a breathy moan. Derek gripped the incubi’s head and thrust again and again.

Stiles legs gripped Derek’s hips; his body was arched, matching Derek’s rhythm and force. Derek leaned over him, sliding his hands up around Stiles’ ribs. He kissed the incubi’s neck. Derek bit him, not enough to break the skin, just enough to mark him. He sucked a couple hickeys there. Stiles ran his fingers through the werewolf’s hair, and jerked him away. He pressed their lips together. He licked and sucked Derek’s lips until they parted and he slipped his tongue in. 

Derek grunted and thrust, pushing his cock deeper into Stiles’ heat. He broke their kiss and pulled up. He rested on his knees and fucked Stiles harder. The incubus moaned, propped himself up on his elbows and watched Derek move. He stared at the werewolf’s hips, at the place where they were connected, where his own dick slapped against his abdomen as Derek fucked him.

“Ah, I can’t take it,” Stiles moaned, his head tipping back once more. Derek gazed at him, taking the beautiful body before him. The skin on his neck and collar was flushed red, a few purple bruises dotting the area. “Derek!” 

“You will take it,” Derek purred, “You were made to take it.”

Stiles whined. Derek continued to fuck him, thrusting deep before burying himself deep within the incubus. Stiles squeezed Derek’s cock, felt it throb in him. He started to milk it, since Derek had stopped thrusting. Derek growled at him, flashing his blue eyes at Stiles. Stiles’ cock jumped, he felt the wolf’s power surging through him - sparking from deep within him. The base of Derek’s cock began to swell, and Stiles screamed. “Yes, yes!” he cried, “Derek!”

Orgasm racked his body as the knot reached its peak fullness, stretching Stiles’ hole wide. Derek came as well, rocking back and forth in short thrusts. He filled Stiles with his cum, and the incubus hummed happily. Stiles was so full; full from the performance, the foreplay, and sex. He felt as though he was floating, high on all the lust. “Derek…” he moaned. “Derek, Derek…”

He was exhausted, but Derek held him. “Hush, little demon,” Derek cooed, gently repositioning them, so he could embrace Stiles more easily. He stroked the incubi’s sides, and spoke softly, “Just close your eyes, and rest. We’re going to be together for quite a while. You should sleep it off.”

Stiles gazed at Derek. “You’ll be here when I wake up?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” Derek nodded, “I may not be inside of you, but I’ll be right here in bed with you.”

“Good.” Stiles kissed Derek, slow and passionate. “I want you to stay. And be with me again.”  
Derek grinned and nuzzled Stiles’ neck. “Mm, of course,” he agreed, “Now that I’ve tasted you there’s no going back.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles snuggled up in Derek’s arms and closed his eyes, “No going back. I’m keeping you.” 

Derek was silent, and Stiles fell asleep just moments afterward. Derek watched the incubus for a few minutes. “I’m keeping you too,” he promised, whispering in Stiles ear. Derek set his head down against the pillows and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun AU for my princess


End file.
